Thoughts
by Haruka Sumairu
Summary: 015. "Care to tell me what you were thinking about?" he says with a cocky voice. "Not you," you smirk, "that's for sure."


**Dedicated to Shidonii.  
><strong>

**Happy (Belated) Birthday!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>You absentmindedly twirl your curly blonde hair as you sit, bored as always, at the Guardian meeting. As you sit through Tadase's rant about Easter <em>again,<em> you occasionally sneak glances at the person sitting across from you. He listens intently during the meeting, jotting down notes every once in a while.

_"Oh gosh,"_ you think, _"what am I doing? I can't just go around staring at him all the time!"_ Yet your large golden eyes refuse to move.

Just a few months ago, you realized something drastically mind-blowing and unexpected. Never in a million years did you expect that you'd actually turn out to...

_Like_ Nagihiko.

When you realized that little notion, your first thought was _"No! This is not possible!"_ You and Nagihiko were, well, enemies. Complete opposites. The two of you never got along, always arguing over anything and everything, usually throwing insults and snarky comebacks when you ran out of something to argue about.

So the question is:

_"How did you come to like him?"_

In the beginning, you tried to convince yourself that you merely felt an attraction to him—the "like" that all teenagers felt. You tried to believe the reason was because he was the boy that you talked to the most, thus meaning that you spent a lot of time with him. But the more you thought about it, the more you realized that between the arguing and the comebacks, there were also many nice, friendly moments. There were also the moments where you two shared things that you never told anyone else, regardless that you were "enemies".

Then there were the times when you felt your face heat up at the sight of him, or when your heart pumped fast every time he did something special.

So you learned to accept the fact you like Nagihiko.

But, you think as you sigh wistfully, you know that there's always the big possibility that he might not like you back. You're his enemy, for starters, and you're always so blunt and rude to him that he might never even have _thought_ of liking you. Moreover, there were times when you said he was annoying, and told him how much you hated him...the list goes on and on.

_"I bet he doesn't think that I'm even pretty, especially with _my_ attitude - humph, I bet he's never even thought of me as a _girl_."_

You guess that Nagihiko will never like you, no matter how hard you wish it were true.

Oh, and confessing to him? Not. A. Chance.

Sure, nowadays you and him have been getting along better, and have even become "frenemies"… but still.

_"He'd probably avoid me for eternity, after feeling so grossed out by the fact that I like him. And then I'd ruin the 'friendship' that we've finally made."_

* * *

><p>Attempting to breach thoughts off Nagihiko, you try to turn your attention back to the meeting...which is conveniently ending. "That's all for today's meeting, everyone. I'll be leaving now," you hear Tadase say good-bye to everyone as they leave, one by one. And that's when you notice that it is just you and Nagihiko left in the Royal Garden.<p>

"Oh joy," you mutter.

Nagihiko just grins and scoots closer to you as you mumble to yourself how much your heart wants you to confess, but your brain and body resist. _"He doesn't like me back, he doesn't like me back…" _you chant, silently.

"So, Rima-chan," you hear a melodious voice casually speak, "what were you dreaming about during the meeting this time?" You turn to face him and stop abruptly as you find yourself staring into his curious, warm honey eyes.

"I was NOT dreaming, Nagihiko," you manage to scoff back.

"Um, yes, you were."

You roll your eyes as you think of a witty comeback. Puffing out a breath of air in defeat, you say, "Fine. But I wasn't dreaming, I was merely thinking about something."

He smiles and crosses his arms. "Care to tell me what you were thinking about, then?" he asks with a cocky voice.

"Not _you_," you smirk, "that's for sure."

"Well, okay. I'm taking a guess that you're not interested in telling me? You can trust me, Rima-chan. It's no big deal. Nobody pays attention during Guardian meetings."

You frown, finding that hard to believe. "I saw you taking notes during the meeting, like you do at every meeting."

At this, Nagihiko laughs. "No, actually, I just stare at Tadase the whole time while daydreaming. Then every once in a while, I doodle something on my paper."

"Really? Poor Tadase," you giggle. "His own best friend is not even paying attention to him."

Nagihiko rubs the back of his head sheepishly and just chuckles. You then ask, "So what were _you_ thinking about?" You're curious—who would've thought that the great Nagihiko Fujisaki would be so preoccupied with his thoughts to not pay attention to a meeting? You store the cute fact in the back of your mind.

"Not you, that's for sure," he repeats mockingly with his Nadeshiko voice.

The two of you stare at each other for a few moments until you hear your cell phone beep. Looking down, you find a text from your mom, telling you to go home already. After you text back that you will, you gather you things and stand up. "Well, I have to go now, Nagihiko."

"Bye, Rima-chan."

"Bye. Oh, and tomorrow, will you be man enough to tell me what you were thinking about?" you ask with a soft smile on your face. These moments, you think, are the best moments that you have every day.

* * *

><p>Little did you know that, as you walked out of the Royal Garden, Nagihiko was smiling at your distancing figure.<p>

...And little did you know that Nagihiko was actually thinking the _exact same thoughts_ as you during the meeting—except, of course, for the little fact that he was thinking...about you.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this point of view is called second-person. Well, it was my first time writing like this, but I think it turned out "okay".<strong>

**I'm very sorry that I've been so inactive lately, but school (like most of you guys) is dragging me away from fanfiction.**

**But when it's summer...I expect there will be much more updates. :D But thank you for reading~  
><strong>


End file.
